Oneshots of each year in Steven and Connie's life
by parameshwarran
Summary: Oneshots of each year in Steven and Connie's life. Meaning that in each subsequent chapter, the ages of Steven and Connie will be a year more than the age stated in the
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This book consists a series of oneshots, and in each oneshot, the ages of Steven and Connie will be a year higher than their ages stated in the previous oneshot, so in this first one, Steven and Connie's ages are 16 and 14 respectively. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

(Steven's pov)

It was a bright a sunny morning. I had finished eating pancakes which Amethyst had made for me. As soon as I finished doing the dishes, Amethyst asked me, playfully, "Hey Ste-man, guess what day is it?". It took me for a while to remember that it was Valentines Day. At once, I went into panic mode as I had been harboring feelings for Connie for a long time, and I intended to confess everything today. I hurriedly grabbed my phone and called Connie, and as I looked for her contact on my phone, I felt flustered with millions upon millions of butterflies in my stomach. Finally, the phone was ringing.

(Connie's POV)

It was 8:30 a.m. in the morning, eventhough I would be woken up by my mom at 6:00 during the weekdays, I am still asleep as today was a Sunday. Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing and saw that the caller's ID was Steven. For some reason, I blushed as soon as I saw his name on my phone. As soon as I answered, I was greeted by a good morning by a sweet voice. On the phone, my crushed had asked me if we wanted to spend the ENTIRE day together. Unsurprisingly, I said yes! I quickly got ready and I dressed in my best outfit: a red dress, which went down to the knee. It's sleeves ended halfway between the shoulder and the elbow, and there was a black lace around the waistline and embroidery around the neckline. "Someone looks like they are going somewhere today", said Dr. Maheswaran as soon as she saw her daughter. Connie replied, "Yeah mom, I'm going over to Steven's". I also quickly assured her that it wasn't a date but rather, we are going to hang out regularly, or at least, that's what it sounded like during the call I had. I quickly had my breakfast and walked over to Steven's house.

After a while, I had reached the beach house and rang the door bell. I was immediately hugged by my biscuit, Quartz Universe. "Hey C-Connie, w-wanna go to Funland first? You look great by the way", he offered, trying to sound cute and flirty (I guess?). "Aww, thanks Steven. Sure, we can go to Funland" I said.

(Steven's POV)

Me and Connie went to Funland and basically had fun there. We went to all of the attractions together as I have lost my fear of roller coasters a couple of months ago. Then we went to a arcade. There, we saw a teddy bear which Connie wanted. We managed to get it after much trouble, but it was worth it because I value Connie more than my own life. Soon after presenting Connie the bear, she told him, "Steven, I'm hungry. Let's go eat somewhere." I too felt hungry and we went over to the Fish Stew Pizza. When it was a time to pay the bill, I decided to be a gentleman and insisted Connie that I should pay the bill. I could tell that I was doing something right as I saw Connie blush when I did so. After that, we went over to the beach house to prepare for a picnic.

(Connie's POV)

By 2 in the afternoon, I had reached the beach house after a long, slow walk from Fish Stew Pizza. I think that Steven may like me because he begged me that he was the one who should pay the bill, but he may also have wanted to be courteous. Who knows if he loves me? Me and Steven and agreed upon a picnic at the lighthouse at 5. We took a rest first by playing a video game in his room.

(Time skip to the middle of the picnic)

(3rd person's POV)

The Sun was setting and it proved to be beautiful site. Steven and Connie were both watching the stunning view. They were sitting beside each other and Steven's right hand was right next to Connie's left hand and this was noticed by Steven. He felt that this was the right time to make his move.

(Steven's POV)

"Hey Connie, as it's Valentine Day, I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me whether there's any lucky boy who you like, would you?" I asked tactfully, sounding as casual as possible. Connie turned her head so she could face me. She answered my question, "Yeah Steven. There's a cute boy that I've been crushing on for a couple of years. We see each other every single day and I like to hang out with him. I just hope he likes me. What about you? Is there any special lady that you like?". I told her, "Yeah Connie, there is. She's a beautiful, amazing girl and I want to spend my life with her. I love her so,so much, but I just don't know how to propose to her. Besides, I doubt I should, because she sees me as just her bestie". Connie asked me another question, "Steven, you don't mind telling me who is this very special lady, do you?". I gave a light smile and told Connie, "I don't need to tell you who she is...because I am talking to her at this very moment" before grinning like a madman. it took Connie a while to realise I Steven was talking about her, because after 10 seconds she exclaimed "I actually have been crushing on you hard for some time now. You know that, right?". She seems to be agitated. Then, I flung myself onto her and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. once we're were done. I caressed her hand and kissed the back of her hand. She was looking at me lovingly. I asked Connie, "Connie, I am in love with you deeply and madly. Do you love me back?". "I do, Universe, I do," Connie quipped. Then, she grabbed me close to her and kissed me again. It was a deep as our first one, but this time, it had more passion. We had to catch our breath when the kiss was over. "Connie, did you like the kisses we had?" I asked. She smiled bashfully teliing me,"I liked the first one more, because you caught my completely by surprise. You enjoyed the kisses, don't you Steven?". "Yeah, I liked the taste of your lips. I MEANT I LIKED THE KISS!" I exclaimed as I had only realised what I had originally said only after I said it. But Connie didn't seem to mind as she had just giggled. She looks so cute when she does that

(Connie's POV)

I have been blushing hard ever kiss we had our first kiss and Steven has been blushing like crazy like that. I never expected him to like me even though I am in love in with him madly. This was surely the best day of my life. "Hey Steven, let's go to the beach house. It's almost getting dark." I suggested. Steven said, "Sure, let's go", with an endearing smile and loving gaze. We got up and silently walked towards the beach house together with our hands clasped together, feeling content that we had diffused the romantic tension between us and that we had finally professed our feelings towards each other.

 **A/N: This is the end of the first chapter guys. Tell me if you loved this or not. Also, I promise that there will be many more chapters coming soon. Also also, comment how was the story and how I can improve in the future. Bye guys 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Connie is 15, Steven is 16**

(3rd person's POV)

It was the Fourth of July, and there will be a barbeque dinner followed by a firework show held by the beach house. Greg had finished packing up supplies into the van and drove off from the car wash. Once he had arrived, he found Garnet and Amethyst on the patio. As Greg climbed up the stairs, he asked the the fusion and the sassy gem, "Hey Garnet, hey Amesthyst, where's Pearl and Steven?" acknowledging their absence. Garnet answered, "Pearl's in the kitchen with the all of the meat. Steven is with Connie." Greg thanked Garnet for the information and was astonished that the Maheswarans had let their daughter to hang out for these sort of event, as in the past, the Indian parents had just locked up their daughter in the house during functions such as Christmas, Thanksgiving and so forth, even though it baffles Greg how this is so when the Maheswarans allow Connie to hang out with Steven basically everyday.

(Greg's POV)

I opened the door and went inside. As soon as I stepped in, I swear I could hear someone moaning Connie's name. I was startled at this and I looked up and saw Steven lying on his bed with Connie on top of him and her face buried in his neck. I immediately let out a bloodcurdling scream.

( A few moments before)

(Connie's POV)

I was sucking Steven's neck and I was on top of him. I know that I am turning him on greatly and I feel the same way as well. Suddenly, I heard a piercing scream. At first, I thought it was bird mom being salty again, as usual. But then, I saw Steven's dad coming up the stairs. I got off Steven and and sat normaly on the bed. Steven noticed the presence of his father and he courteously asked him innocently, "Hey Dad, how was work today?", as though nothing happened. Mr. Universe looked at us silently. I could tell that he wasn't mad. He was just being concerned as a parent. "What were you two kids doing?" he asked sternly. Steven quietly answered, "Making out." Mr. Universe continued in the same tone, "I know that since you two are in love with each other, you want to be intimate with each other every and now and then, but you two are still minors, so you have to know what you are doing and keep yourself in control, because if you don't you might...you know what? I think I need to give about the talk". Me and Steven understood what he meant and we knew that it wasn't about the birds and bees. The three of us sat on the bed. "To start off, I need to know about whether you two are in a committed relationship or just a couple." Mr. Universe asked. Steven answered, appearing somewhat more relaxed, "We haven't thought about it. All we know now is that Me and Connie are deeply in love with each other and our relationship is romantic". Mr. Universe went on,"That's great. I get what you two were doing were normal in this type of relationship, especially at this age. But you are teenagers. This is an age where instead of you controlling your hormones, your hormones control you. And that means if you go out of control, you may end up as parents before Steven reaches 20. You don't want that happen, do you Connie and Steven?". The both of us shook our heads. I chimed in, "But we can use condoms and practice safe sex if we are to do it before we are married, can't we?". Steven asked another question, "What is a condom, Dad?". My future father-in-law gave an awkward laugh and said. "Well Steven, a condom is a piece of rubber that you use to avoid getting Connie pregnant when you two finally do it. So I guess you are right, Connie. But, when you want to do it is something that you should discuss about it seriously because it is a decision only both of you can make. That as long when you want to have a family and how many children you want to have". There was a moment of silence, signalling that the talk may be over.

(Steven's POV)

I was the first to get up from my bed. My dad and my girlfriend (I guess) followed suit. We walked down the stairs as my dad conveyed to us earnestly,"I hope you two guys learnt something today, because I don't plan to be a grandfather for the next 15 years. I cringed hard at that statement. I turned around and saw Connie blushing hard and I whined at my father. We got out of the house and started the party

(Time skip to 10 PM)

(Also's Steven's POV)

I sat on the stairs which led to the patio of the beach house. Me and my Connie were watching the fireworks show that were set up by my dad. Even though I was with Connie, my mind felt restless after the talk with Dad. "Connie?", I called gently. "She turned away from the fireworks and faced me. "Yeah Steven?", she said quietly. I told her,"I have been thinking about what my dad told me,and I have been thinking, are we just in love with each other or are we an official couple? Like, are we boyfriend and girlfriend as soon as we know that are in love with each other, or is being a couple much more different than having a romantic relationship?" Connie placed her hands on my cheeks and reassured me, "My parents told me to wait and reach a certain age before getting a boyfriend and go on dates, but they never told me anything about falling in love, which I had done for four years...with you. So to answer your question Steven, I think that you're dad was trying to say the same thing that my parents have told me to us. It doesn't matter if we're official right now. That could wait for a couple of years, because what matters right now is that you love me, I love you and we will always be together until the end of time no matter what. By now she had rested her forehead against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered a "I love you" in her ears. Suddenly, Connie got a text from her parents telling her that it is the time for her to return back home. We walked to Lion, got on top of him, and he obediently teleport in front of my girl's house. She got off and said, "Good night Steven, I had fun tonight with you". I kissed her forehead before she could leave and I wished her good night. I left back home after she closed the door, with a content feeling in my heart.

 **(A/N) Please forgive is you thought that** **was very long and forgive me that I took too much time to update. Originally, I was going to tell what Steven and Connie were doing before they were caught making out by Greg but I thought it was excessive and so, I rewrote and editted significant portions of the middle part of the story. I hope I'll be able to update the 3rd Chapter ASAP and I hope that it would be shorter as well. And just for a teaser, the 3rd chapter will be about Connie's sweet sixteen. Bye Guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Steven's POV)

I was at a jewellery shop nearby Beach City. It was only a couple of hours until my girl's birthday party started and I needed to get her a present. I opted to get her a necklace, speficially a necklace which has a pink diamond on it. I decided to buy it and requested the jeweller to engrave the intials "CM" on it. As he did so, I realised that my beard was scraggly and I needed to shave as soon as I came back. Soon, the necklace was engraved with the initials of my beloved and the shop to go back home.

(Time Skip to when Steven enters the Beach House)

I was at the dining table with a box which had the necklace in it. I grabbed some Spirit Morph Saga themed wrapping paper with me. After much trouble, which was worth it because it was for Connie, I finished wrapping the box. I looked at my watch and notixced that it was 5. I knew that a had an hour left so I hurriedly took a bath and got dressed in a suit with a red tie. I was going to put in deodorant, because I had always done so when I went out with Connie, but seeing as this is a special occasion, I had decided to put on my cologne instead. I came down to see Peridot fiddling on my phone. She greeted and asked me, "Hey Steven, where are you going in your fine bespoke suit?". I told her,"This is not a bespoke suit, just a regular one. Anyways, I'm out to the warehouse for Connie's 16th birthday party". Peridot followed up,"Is it the human rite of passage that is called the "Sweet 16?". I snatchedmy phone from her hands and noticed and that of my bookmarked sites, , was halfway loading. I quickly closed the tab and yelled quickly while grabbing the wrapped box, "OK Peridot, I'll be back home by midnight. Pass it on to the gems".

(Time Skip to when Steven reaches the warehouse)

I entered the warehouse and there was an estimate of 50 people who attended. As usual, Sour Cream was the DJ, but this time, there were classical music being played, instead of techno/dub/trance music that Sour Cream was associated with. I saw Connie in a red dress, with light makeup and she had bangs. In short, she was absolutely gorgeous. I ran towards her and greeted her with a bear hug. She smiled as soon as I let go. I asked her, "How are you? Are you having fun?". She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and answered, "Don't be so sweet Steven, I may get diabetes. But seriously, I'm enjoying what my parents organised. I'm fine honestly. What about you?". I told her, "I'm fine as well. I'm always fine when you are around", smiling like an idiot. Then, I see her parents coming over so I try to put on my best behavior. "Good evening, Mr. and Dr. Maheswaran. How are you two doing?". Dr. Maheswaran, surprised at this sudden courteousy, just replied as politely as the young man had asked them, "We're fine, thank you, and we presume that you're also fine as we have heard the last bits of your conversation with Connie." Soon thereafter, the cake cutting ceremony has arrived, and I was allowed to stand next to Connie when she cut the cake. When she had finished cutting the cake, her parents fed her bits and pieces of the cake to her first,and she did the same thing to her parents. I was only allowed to feed Connie a piece of the cake once all of the elders had done so. When we took a picture after I fed Connie the cake, I had intended to put my hands around her waist, but as that may get me into trouble with her parents, so I kept my hands to myself. Then, I whispered into her ear, "I have a surprise for you, but I want to give it to you at the end of the party". My girlfriend,gave me a Cheshire grin and whispered back, "Then make sure that you stay around until the end of the party OK?". I nodded my head.

I understood that Connie was not able to spend the entirety of the time with me because she had to entertain her guests which comprised of her school friends and relatives. So, I spent much of my time hanging ot with Jeff and Peedee. I came to know that Jeff was a cool guy and he sort of became my younger brother by the time he had to go, although there was a point where he atttempted to hit on Connie and so, I had to have a word with him and enlightened him about me and Connie being a couple.

By the time it was 11:00, The only people left were me, Connie and her parents, along with a handful of relatives. Me and Connie were in a corner of the warehouse and had enough privacy that I wanted. I gave her the wrapped box and instructed her to opened it. She unwrapped the packaging and saw the jewellery box. She opened the box and was awestruck when she saw the pink diamond necklace, even more so when she noticed the engravement. She looked at me in the eyes and remarked, "It's beautiful Steven, I love it." I smiled at her words and she turned around, with her neck facing me. No words were needed because i know that she wants me to put on the necklace for her, which I happily do. She turned around and I gave a kiss on her lips. But as there is the presence of her parents, the kiss that I gave Connie was a quick one. Then, she hugged me. As I have already gave her my presents, I bid her farewell and good night. I went back home and slept happily, my heart content with the fact that Connie had fun on her 16th and that she had also loved his present-but not as much as she loved him.

 **A/N:Hi guys, I would like to inform y'all that I have decided that next chapter will be about tem consummate their relationship, but it will only occur at the end of the chapter. However, I'm not sure to describe their act graphically or artistically, so let me know what you want OK? Anyway, this note is actually to warn you about the presence of adult and mature themes in the next chapter. Byee 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As you can see from the title, there wll be some adult stuff, but that will only be at the end of this chapter. Hope you don't mind with that kind of content.**

(Connie's POV)

I steppd out of the shower once I was done. I dropped my towel onto the floor and admired my body by looking at myself in the mirror. Then, I imagined the things I want Steven to do to me when I am in this condition and soon, I realised that I am touching myself.

(Timeskip 5 minutes)

I came out from my room and had breakfast with my mom. After the breakfast, I told my mom, "I'm gonna go and watch the premiere of the season finale of Under the Knife with Steven. I'll be back by the end of the day. I'll call you if there are any changes". My mom just gave me a look while finishing slurping her coffee before suspiciously asking me, "You two aren't a couple, are you?". I flustered but managed to lie to her, "No, mom. Why do you ask?". She followed with something that genuinely embarrassed me, "I heard Steven's name being shouted loudly from your room." I told another bold faced lie, "I just had a nightmare. It's nothing to worry about." Surprisingly, I got away with it. I quickly grabbed the housekey and left after saying bye to my mom.

(Timeskip to the end of the show)

I was completely disheartened that the season finale of Under the Knife ended on a cliffhanger. How could they ever do this to me? Steven sensed my dissappointment and pulled me for a kiss to cheer me up. As always, he succeeded. However, the kiss was soft and brief, which was not the type of kiss I preferred from him. So, once the kiss was over, it was my turn to give a kiss that I would prefer: a kiss that was adequately long, deep and passionate. In no time, I found myself straddling on his lap, feeling a huge excitement in his pants and his right hand was placed on my neck while his left hand was on my waist. What made this more exciting was that the both of us had the whole house to ourselves as the rest of the Gems had gone on a mission

(Steven's POV)

I had noticed the situation that we're in and thought to myself that there is no better chance to tell Connie something that has been going on in my head for a long time. So, as soon as I have finished kissing her neck, I spoke up,"Connie, I have been thinking a something for the past few weeks and that I feel physically and mentally prepared and mature for it." However, Connie just perplexedly stared at me, not knowing what I was hinting at and requested for clarification, "Steven, I don't know what you're talking about. Please explain whatever you're saying more clearly." I explained to her, "Well, we achieved the third base many months ago, why don't we go for the home run right now, if you would like, and we don't need to worry about getting caught by the gems because we know they will back in a couple of hours, so we are presented a perfect oppurtunity to you know...". Connie was surprised at my words, not because of what I had said, but rather because I had also had thoughts on finally doing it and wanted to do it. I continued, "I also kinda have a rough idea on what to do since I started watching porn when I was 15. You also watch porn do you?". Connie finally understood that I was asking her whether if she wanted to have sex with me or not. She spoke gently,"Yes, I have watched it since I was 14 and Steven, I have understood what you are trying to say. You don't have to be shy and talk discreetly like this. You can be direct with me, you know. There is no need to beat around the bush". I suddenly felt a great discomfort in stomach. The erection she gave me was quickly dissappearing, and I did not like that. I went on, "Well, it's true that I am trying to ask you if you would like to have sex with me right now, but I don't want to force you or pressure you to do something you would not like to do." Connie brought her hands to my cheek and assured me, "Steven, it's OK if you're straight and direct with me. I am your girlfriend after all". I was surprised at this statement, and before I could open my mouth, she continued,"i know topics like sex and havng a baby can be sensitive and it will be difficult for someone to approach these topics to the person they're having a relationship with". By now, I was smiling at the words spoken by the wise Connie. Everytime I was feeling down, or discouraged, she would never fail to encourage and motivate me. Indeed, she is my biggest motivator in life. I asked her, "Connie Maheswaran, would you like to have sex with me and give your consent to do so?" She nodded her head excitedly. I have noticed that there is a return of Steven Jr. in my pants.

(Connie's POV)

I nodded my head in excitement. I had been wanting to this with Steven for a couple of weeks and it was finally happening. Soon, I could feel his dick being hard again for the second time. He instructed me to get on his bed so that we could do it. I stopped straddling on his lap and quickly got onto his bed. I hurriedly took off my shirt and bra. I turned around to see Steven still fully clothed. I asked him,"What are you being clothed for?". He turned around and gave me his cute smile. "Hang on, I need to do something of utmost importance. He opened his drawer and pulled out a box. He unzipped his pants and removed his underwear to reveal a throbbing excitement. He opened the box took a condom out of the box. I smiled at him because I knew that he was doing all this to keep us safe. I took off his shirt as she got on the bed, and we made love for the first time in our lives, and I was glad that finally, we had consummated the love that we had for each other.

 **A/N: I hope that wasn't as smutty or lemony as the other smutty/lemony fics that are around the net. And I don't know why, but I think that the way I have written the final sentence makes the whole ending seem weak eventhough it was the best sentence I could think of to use to end off the , please comment on how I can finish off stories or chapters better.**


End file.
